Seduciendote!
by Mitchy Mitsui
Summary: CAPITULO FINAL! Harry esta dispuesto a conquistar a su profesor, con un poco de ayuda de sus dos amigos...SLASH
1. Trazando Metas

"Seduciendote"  
  
Primer capitulo : Trazando metas!  
  
Harry había aceptado por fin la verdad, le gustaban los chicos pero ese no era el mayor problema, sino que se hallaba profundamente enamorado de su profesor de Pociones, Severus Snape; ese hombre que cada vez que podía no dejaba de humillarlo y profesar cuanto odio le tenia, ¿Cómo había pasado? No tenia la mínima idea, solo sabia que quería tenerlo entre sus brazos, besarlo, ser suyo como nunca nadie lo fue. Y estaba decidido a conquistarlo, con esos pensamientos se encamino hacia sus dos amigos.  
  
-Ron, Herm, necesito hablar con ustedes- [si definitivamente esto es lo mejor, yo se que ambos lo entienden, en mas, hasta se van a alegrar.debería darle las gracias a Ginny, desde que les mostró sus revistas slash, Hermione es adicta.y ron.bueno, el se volvió bisexual..]  
  
-¿Si? ¿Qué precisas Harry?  
  
-Habla Harry!! Que estoy en medio de una historia genial.  
  
-OK.Ok, mmmh, amo a Sn.Snape...- Ron abrió los ojos como platos, y no pudo evitar lanzar un grito de asombro, no podía creerlo.  
  
-Harry, estamos hablando del mismo Snape? El profesor de pociones?!! - Hermione se encontraba anonadada, espero a escuchar la contestación de su amigo.quizás habría escuchado mal.  
  
-Si, el mismo - no quería sonar tan resignado, pero no pudo evitarlo, ya lo había admitido, y pensaba seguir adelante  
  
-mmh, y..porque te decidiste a contárnoslo? - Ahora era Ron el que hablaba, pareciera que hubiera caído en la cuenta.  
  
-Porque necesito su ayuda, quiero conquistarlo, que me ame como yo a él - Harry se quedo observando las reacciones de sus amigos, no estaba dispuesta a aceptar un no como respuesta.  
  
-Cuenta conmigo.  
  
-Y conmigo, pero tienes planeado algo?  
  
-Ron tiene razón, no va a ser fácil con él, los tres sabemos que es muy complicado, no se acerca a nadie, jamás se le ha visto una novia. o novio  
  
- Si, si, ya lo se Herm - Harry movió a ambos lados su cabeza, es verdad.no había pensado en un buen plan todavía.  
  
-Bien, yo te diré lo que yo haría, primero que nada debes hacerlo dudar de su condición, deberías mostrarle que eres gay, y seducirlo.  
  
-Hola Profesor Snape, soy gay, saldría conmigo? Mmmh, me parece que no suena muy bien.  
  
-Así no tonto!!!! Mmmh, primero..ya se! Utilizaremos las técnicas de un fic que leí hace poco, Ron, tu entras en el plan también, necesitamos a otro chico, y tu - dijo señalándolo seriamente - eres perfecto - finalizo la chica con una sonrisa que surcaba su rostro.  
  
-Herm.cuando pones esa expresión das miedo.  
  
-Mmmh, explica lo que estas pensando.  
  
-Bueno, es así de simple, tu y Ron tienen que hacer una demostración delante de Snape, no me miren con esos ojos, Snape vigila el colegio los miércoles por la noche, creo que ese día seria perfecto para llevar a cabo nuestro plan..  
  
Snape se encontraba hacia su habitual ronda de los miércoles a la medianoche, ya había recorrido casi todas las torres de las casas, solo le faltaba Gryffindor, no sabia que podía esperarse allí con el chico maravilla al acecho. Doblo por una de sus esquinas y lo que vio lo dejó anonadado, JAMAS se hubiera esperado encontrarse en esa situación.toda su mente se encontraba blanqueada.  
  
Continuara.. 


	2. Demostración extraña

CAPITULO 2: "Demostración extraña"  
  
N/A: Gracias a las chicas que me dejaron los reviews, por favor continúen escribiéndome!! Y sep, acá esta otro chapter, perdonen si son algo cortitos, ando con poco tiempo para escribir, y demasiadas ideas.  
  
[Bla bla bla] ( Pensamientos del personaje  
  
Harry devorada con maestría la boca de su precioso amigo, sus manos recorrían con prisa todo el cuerpo de su compañero, ambos estaban sonrojados, y apenas paraban para respirar, se podían apreciar los pequeños gemidos que salían del pelirrojo.si que estaba disfrutándolo. y parecían no preocuparse el estar ubicados justo enfrente del retrato de la Dama Gorda [ Mmmh, nunca me hubiera imaginado algo así del señorcito Potter, así que goza mas con los chicos, interesante.y bueno, que mas podía esperar si es un Potter, al igual que su padre cae por su mejor amigo] El hombre mayor se encontraba mirando la escena sumido en sus pensamientos, no sabia porque, pero no podía dejar de observar al Niño que Vivió, se veía tan bien así, su rostro sudoroso y colorado, su cuerpo apretando el otro contra la pared, no descifro la razón, pero el color estaba subiendo a sus mejillas, y no solo el tono le estaba subiendo, mejor seria marcharse para calmar un poco su agitado organismo. Severus por fin dio media vuelta y partió hacia otro lado, con nuevos conocimientos sobre Harry y sus gustos.  
  
Harry observo disimuladamente la espalda del hombre alejándose.su plan había funcionado!! Le dedico una sonrisa de triunfo a su amiga que acababa de salir por el cuadro  
  
-Y como les fue?  
  
-Muy bien Mione!! Tendrías que haberlo visto ahí parado...  
  
-Si, Ron tiene razón, se quedo con los ojos bien grandes cuando nos vio!!  
Eres una genia Herm, Gracias! - Harry abrazo suavemente a su amiga,  
transmitiéndole con ese simple gesto, el profundo aprecio que le tenía.  
  
-No es nada Harry, eres mi amigo, y estoy dispuesta a ayudarte hasta el  
final.Bueno, lo que sigue ahora es.  
  
CONTINUARA.  
  
N/A: que pensara hacer Hermione ahora? Lograra que Severus se enamore de Harry? Esperemos que si =)  
  
Mmmh, bueno, espero actualizar pronto, déjenme reviews y díganme que les gustaría que pasara, y si quieren que escriba algún capitulo explicito (ustedes me entienden, no? ^^Uu), pero para eso falta, primero veremos lo que le depara al bonito niño! 


	3. Can't Get You Out of My Head

Capítulo 3: "Can't get you out of my head"  
  
Como obviamente habrán notado, este capitulo esta inspirado por la canción de Kylie Minogue, esta vez, es sobre Severus y como ve los intentos de Harry de seducirlo.  
  
Podía sentir su mirada clavada en mi, ¿Es que acaso ese chico no se cansaba de fastidiarlo? Mientras no se volviera un James II, porque ahí si que se vería en graves problemas. Cada vez que se lo cruzaba en los pasillos, que por una extraña razón eran muy frecuentes últimamente, podía notar un brillo especial en los preciosos ojos esmeraldas de su alumno.un momento.. ¡¿PRECIOSOS?! ¿Qué había sido eso?!?!? Desde cuando el pensaba de esa manera sobre los ojos de Potter, definitivamente necesitaba alejarse de ese chico, lo estaba sobre afectando sus raras actitudes, y todavía no podía sacar de su cabeza las imágenes que había visto el miércoles pasado, estas se empeñaban en repetirse una y otra vez en su mente, las manos rápidas de "El Niño que Vivió", por fin había encontrado algo mas que atrapar la snith para hacer, mientras no se acostumbre a esos actos, aunque en realidad a mi no me afectaría o ¿si? Bueno mientras no los vea, como ese estúpido dicho muggle "Ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente" También seria extr..  
  
-Profesor.Profesor.  
  
-Eh? - Snape salio de sus cavilaciones, había una mano apoyada en su  
espalda que lo mecía suavemente, dejo la tiza y se dio vuelta para  
encarar a ese alumno que se atrevía a molestarlo y había provocado ese  
escalofrío por toda su espalda- Potter? Que quieres?  
  
-Profesor, la clase ha terminado hace rato, y usted parecía no haberlo  
notado  
  
-En todo caso es mi problema - ¿Acaso notaba un dejo sensual en la voz  
del chico? Algo se traía entre manos, algo relacionado con él.  
  
-Lo siento - Severus se conmovió un poco al ver como el chico bajaba la  
cabeza murmurando una disculpa, ¿Desde cuando se comportaba así? ¿Y  
porque se conmovía de esa manera? - Es que yo.quería pedirle algo  
  
Severus no daba crédito a lo que sus oídos escuchaban, pedirle algo?? ¡El mundo se habría vuelto loco! Primero el perdón, ahora un pedido, que seguía tomar el te??  
  
-Que es lo que necesita señor Potter?  
  
- Yo.yo.quisiera.me gustaría saber si, me podría dar clases particulares  
  
- ¡¿Qué?! - No pudo evitar lanzar esa fuerte exclamación, definitivamente algo muy raro estaba pasando, y el lo averiguaría, algo estaban tramando los estúpidos Gryffindors que lo tenia a él como protagonista, pero no se dejaría ganar  
  
- Que si me podría dar clases.- Noto el cambio en su alumno, de la voz angelical, paso a un tono sexy.y que suplicaba muy dulcemente  
  
- ¿Y que es lo que quieres saber? Que no puede ser explicado en clase?  
  
- Es un tema pasado.que no me ha quedado muy claro, y el profesor Dumbledore me sugirió que tomara clases particulares. ¿Así que Dumbledore apañaba a estos mocosos? Mmmh, debería tener mucho cuidado  
  
-Esta bien, mañana, 8 PM, en mi despacho  
  
-Pero profesor.mañana vamos a Hogsmeade  
  
-Lo siento Potter, o te quedas y aprendes, o te vas preparando para desaprobar  
  
-Esta bien.- Severus observo detenidamente los cambios en la cara del chico, primero negación, luego resignación, si que iba a disfrutar mantenerlo encerrado  
  
-Bueno, si no quieres nada mas, ya puedes irte.- No hubiera querido sonar tan autoritario, pero estaba en su ser  
  
-Hasta mañana..Profesor - ¿Qué era esa excitación que noto en los reflejos de Potter? ¿Acaso estaba feliz?  
  
Harry salio rápidamente del salón de clases, no podía evitar esa enorme sonrisa que le cruzaba el rostro, si que sabia manipular a las personas, y que bien le había salido el truco de Hogsmeade!!! Sabia que cuando Snape notara que no le gustaba quedarse los sábados, le diría que ese día o nunca, que tonto puede ser a veces.se olvida que los sábados no hay nadie que pueda interrumpir. Genial! El plan estaba marchando a la perfección, como le había dicho Herm "Tienes que hacer notar tus intenciones sutilmente" Ese es el segundo paso. Llego corriendo al Gran Salón donde se encontraban sus amigos, tenia que contarles como había salido todo!!! Logro divisarlos y se sentó entre medio de ambos.  
  
-Y Harry, como fue todo?  
  
-Salio perfecto Ron!!! Herm, tenias razón!!!  
  
-Y.se algo sobre estas cosas.  
  
-Ya, ya, no presumas Mione - El pelirrojo le dedico una media sonrisa a  
su amiga, tenia que enseñarle a ser mas humilde a veces.  
  
-Bueno, ahora solo falta que ambos hagan bien su parte, Ron acordate lo  
que practicamos ayer, Harry tu haz lo que te dije, de acuerdo? Tendrás a  
Snape en menos de 1 mes, te lo aseguro!  
  
Continuara.  
  
N/A: Jejeje, viste Vicky?? Uno pierde la vergüenza con el tiempo =P  
  
Gracias por dejar Reviews!!!!! Hubo una de las chicas, que cuando  
recuerde el nick, lo diré -__-Uu, que me dio una idea con su opinión,  
Muchas Gracias!!! Sientanse libres de decirme lo que quieran, y ya que  
quieren Lemon, les prometo que haré uno cuando la relación este  
establecida!!  
  
Prometo actualizar pronto, de seguro el lunes o domingo, ya tendrá otro  
capitulo, y este fue mas largo!! Lo hubiera seguido, pero no tengo tiempo  
T_T 


	4. Lección 1: I'm Too Sexy

Capítulo 4: "Primera lección: I'm Too Sexy"  
  
Notas: Este capitulo lleva el nombre de la famosa canción de Right Said  
Fred, mas adelante se enteraran porque..=)  
  
Vicky: Ya hago los capitulo mas largos mujer =), gracias por leerlo che!  
Besos!!  
  
Ana Rickman: y pobrecito Sev, con toda la mala sangre que pasa por culpa  
de los leoncitos, no es raro que piense que están atrás de él  
  
Kathy: Así que quieres lemon? OK! Petición concedida, total, en ningún  
momento dije que iba a ser entre Harry y Severus, bien podría meter a Ron  
en el medio =P  
  
Kat Basted: Yo tb adoro esta pareja!!!! Y no hay muchos fics de ellos,  
así que me decidí a escribir uno yo =)  
  
Bunny: Claro que si!  
  
Izzy: así que tu tb eres una Black?! Genial! Gracias por tu review, me  
alegro que te haya gustado.  
  
Si tienen ganas de contactarse conmigo, pueden escribirme a mi mail,  
preguntas, sugerencias o simplemente hablar =): mitchy_sohma@hotmail.com  
  
Severus se encontraba muy nervioso, ese maldito niño le había sacado  
escalofríos con lo que logro divisar a través de sus ojos, todavía no  
estaba muy seguro, pero tendría que ser lo mas cauteloso posible. Estaba  
sentado en el escritorio de un pequeño salón de clases en desuso, pero  
que serviría, tenia el caldero, y el mismo había transportado los libros  
necesarios, no podía creer todavía el haber accedido a explicar un tema  
pasado, pero en ese momento un aura especial lo envolvió, y ya no podía  
faltar a su palabra, por lo menos le quedaba de consuelo que era uno de  
sus temas preferidos el que iba a enseñar devuelta, "Antivenenos". Había  
colocado una gran mesa en medio del aula, de un lado los pergaminos y  
demás cosas, y a un costado el caldero, así seria mas fácil seguir las  
instrucciones, aunque el no las necesitaba para nada, era el maestro al  
fin y al cabo, que pena que no supiera que el que esa noche aprendería  
una lección seria él mismo.  
  
Sintió tocar la puerta, todo su cuerpo se tenso, no sabia con que se  
podría encontrar.  
  
-Adelante.- trato de mantener el tono de su voz frió y calculador, como  
siempre había sido.lastima que no se hubiera preparado para lo que  
acababa de ver.  
Caminando con una gracia felina, mas propia de un modelo que suya, Harry  
hizo una fantástica entrada.y guau..que ropa llevaba, unos pantalones  
demasiados ajustados que no dejaban NADA a la imaginación, eran negros y  
como era de suponerse de un fino cuero que se prendía como una segunda  
piel, la camisa era color plata, debería haber sido un Slytherin, ese  
color le combinaba perfecto con el profundo verde de sus ojos, esta era  
de manga larga y mostraba el precioso cuerpo que poseía, al contrario de  
sus compañeros que habían desarrollado músculos y demás, él tenia una  
figura frágil y delicada, pero no por eso menos atractivo, parecía uno de  
los dioses del Olimpo.el pelo lo llevaba con un efecto húmedo  
espectacular, no traía puestos sus lentes, quizás llevaba puesto esos  
"lentes de contacto muggles", todas esas cosas daban por resultado a un  
muchacho endemoniadamente sexy y deseable.oh, si, por que había que  
admitir que ciertas partes de su cuerpo hubieran disfrutado de sentirlo  
muy para su desdicha.  
Pero algo lo distrajo de seguir pensando cosas indebidas, no podía  
dejar de preguntarse porque Potter llevaba esas ropas, eso le carcomía la  
mente.y como leyendo su cabeza.  
  
Esta noche es muy especial Profesor, digamos que tengo algo que festejar con alguien  
  
[Aaah, con que eso era, ya era de imaginarse, así que esta noche estaría muy ocupado con su compañerito pelirrojo.grrr. ¡Severus Snape no puedes permitir que cosas así te afecten! Oooh, pero míralo.tan excitante.tan.tan.definitivamente heredó las mejores partes de su padre, si tenia que admitir algo, era que James poseía una figura tan perfecta que mitad de Hogwarts caía por él, si había tenido tantas aventuras, hasta el maldito Black pasó por las sabanas de Potter, aunque se podría decir que ellos tenían una relación amorosa especial.¿Acaso será algún tipo de aniversario? O algún cumpleaños? El sabia que el de Harry no podía ser por la fecha, solo quedaba el del señor Weasley.mmmh, me gustaría saber que se proponen a hacer estos impertinentes.]  
  
- Ejem.. Disculpe Profesor, podría comenzar las lecciones?  
  
Si, ve a traer polvo de balbuy, y unas cuantas hojas de cardenarias, empezaremos con lo básico-. Mientras el mas joven se dirigió a un pequeño armario a un costado, Snape comenzó a mezclar unos ingredientes que trajo con anticipación, estaba tan concentrado en lo que hacia que no se dio cuenta de la presencia que se había situado atrás suyo, solo lo noto cuando un aliento calido se poso en su cuello.no quería pensar quien era, aunque sabia muy bien que ese aroma sensual solo procedía de una sola persona,  
  
¿Qué cree que esta haciendo Sr. Potter?  
  
Yo, señor? Nada, solo quería ver mejor la poción.- [Ja! Que se piensa que soy idiota? Justo detrás de mí se tiene que parar para verla? Si tranquilamente puede ir del otro lado.Además ese extraño brillo, mmmh, este chico me esta por hacer algo.lo presiento]  
  
Bueno, vaya del otro lado así observa mejor.  
  
Como usted diga Profesor  
  
[Pero que demonios?! Desde cuando tan sumiso.!!!!]  
  
Luego de una intensa clase de dos horas, Harry se encamino hasta la  
puerta, se dio vuelta encarando a su profesor y le susurro sensualmente  
  
Deséeme suerte Profesor.- Mientras le guiñaba un ojo.  
  
Snape estaba incrédulo antes esa actuación, si bien el muchacho actuaba extraño, no se esperaba eso.encima la curiosidad lo estaba matando, y con la excusa de que tenia que velar por la seguridad de los estudiantes, se decidió a seguirle los pasos al principal enemigo de Voldemort.Lo secundo a través de los pasillos, hasta que llego a un aula vacía en la alejada torre de astronomía, observo como el chico entro sigilosamente, Snape se acerco a la pared, y pronuncio un hechizo en voz baja, así podría ver lo que sucedía en el interior, sin que los de adentro lo vieran, se escondió atrás de una armadura a esperar a que comenzara. Luego de unos 10 minutos, pudo divisar una roja cabellera entrando al salón, así que sus sospechas no estaban equivocadas, si que estaba relacionado con el Sr. Weasley. Miro atentamente lo que se estaba gestando en ese salón, vio como el pelirrojo se sentó en una silla, lo único que tenia esa aula, y de golpe se vio atado por unas cuerdas salidas obviamente de un conjuro realizado por Potter. De repente, unas luces plateadas empezaron a salir de ningún lado en concreto, y una extraña música se empezó a escuchar..  
  
I'm too sexy for my love too sexy for my love Love's going to leave me  
  
En medio del salón apareció Harry, moviendo su cuerpo sensualmente, mientras clavaba sus profundos ojos en Ron, que lo miraba en blanco., movía sus caderas al ritmo de la música, pasando sus manos en una clara insinuación por sus partes delanteras  
  
I'm too sexy for my shirt too sexy for my shirt  
So sexy it hurts  
And I'm too sexy for Milan too sexy for Milan  
New York and Japan  
  
Siguió con su coreografía, salvo que se fue quitando la camisa  
lentamente, como alargando el sufrimiento de su "amigo" , termino de  
sacarse la prenda, y se acerco lentamente a Ronald, paso sensualmente la  
yema de sus dedos por los labios de su amigo, y luego se los llevo a los  
suyos propios.  
  
And I'm too sexy for your party  
Too sexy for your party  
No way I'm disco dancing  
I'm a model you know what I mean  
And I do my little turn on the catwalk  
Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah  
I do my little turn on the catwalk  
  
El "Niño que Vivió" que ahora podría ser llamado "El Niño que realizo el  
baile mas erótico" se dio la vuelta con lentitud, dejando ver su muy  
hermosa retaguardia, que con esos pantalones, daba ganas de pellizcarlo,  
empezó a mecerlo lentamente, de un lado a otro, incitando a su compañero,  
que ya estaba intentando lanzarse contra él, pero las ataduras lo  
impedían.  
  
I'm too sexy for my car too sexy for my car  
Too sexy by far  
And I'm too sexy for my hat  
Too sexy for my hat what do you think about that  
I'm a model you know what I mean  
And I do my little turn on the catwalk  
Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah  
I shake my little touche on the catwalk  
  
Camino hasta su amigo, y se apoyo elegantemente en su regazo, mientras  
con ambas manos se acariciaba a si mismo, podía notar la excitación de su  
amigo golpeándolo, y bueno, no era por ser creído, pero se veía bien sexy  
esa noche, le estaba realizando una muy buena lap dance, además estaba  
seguro de que su profesor estaba observando en alguna parte, podía sentir  
su mirada en su espalda.y en algunos otros lugares también.  
  
I'm too sexy for my too sexy for my too sexy for my  
'Cos I'm a model you know what I mean  
And I do my little turn on the catwalk  
Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah  
I shake my little touche on the catwalk  
I'm too sexy for my cat too sexy for my cat  
Poor pussy poor pussy cat  
I'm too sexy for my love too sexy for my love  
Love's going to leave me  
  
De la nada, saco su varita, y hizo que apareciera un extraño rocío que le  
bajo por todo el pecho, dándole un aspecto mas perfecto, si aun era  
posible.Acerco su boca al cuello de su amigo, con su lengua empezó a  
recorrerle toda la extensión, mientras el otro dejaba escapar pequeños  
gemidos.  
  
Tenia que salir ya mismo de ese lugar, su cuerpo, estaba muy  
excitado.esto no podía estar pasándole a él, ¡Era su alumno!! Por  
Merlín!! Pero era el alumno con mejor cuerpo que había visto.y ese  
baile.cualquiera lo hubiera disfrutado.  
Severus salio como alma que lleva el viento hacia sus dormitorios, todo  
su cuerpo era un torbellino de sensaciones y sentimientos, porque no  
valía de nada ocultar ese algo que sentía cuando ese chico se le  
acercaba.  
  
Continuara.  
  
N/A: Y que les pareció? Por favor reviews.me esmere para imaginarme el  
baile, guau.ya me gustaría tener a Harry de esa manera para mi, a quien  
no?!  
Jejeje, ya Severus admite que siente algo hacia su alumno.! 


	5. Dando frutos

Capítulo 5: "Dando Frutos"  
  
Severus deshizo el hechizo con un solo movimiento de su varita, y partió  
hacia las mazmorras, donde se encontraban sus habitaciones. Iba tan  
embelesado en su mente, que no escuchó el grito de alegría que provenía  
de la sala de la cual él estaba tratando de escapar.  
  
Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!! Lo logramos!!! Viste su rostro, Harry? Lo viste, lo viste? Estaba embobado, creo que muy pronto le podrás hacer este baile directamente a él. Si, senti su mirada clavada en mi traser.digamos que en mi.[ quien lo diria, meses atrás pensaba que no tenia sentimientos y era frio como un iceberg, pero la vida da sorpresas.unas muy buenas.] Dale Harry!! No te quedes parado ahí con esa cara lujuriosa!!! Mione debe estar esperando..por cierto.bailaste exquisitamente sensual Gr..gracias Ron. Pero no te sonrojes hey! Es solamente la verdad..! - termino su frase el pelirrojo con una sonrisa en su rostro, agarró del brazo a su amigo y partieron hacia la sala común de Gryffindor.  
  
Esa noche dos chicos tuvieron unos sueños muy húmedos, lo unico que  
diferenciaba era sobre quien estaba soñando.  
  
Harry se desperto con una sonrisa que desafiaba a la de Draco Malfoy, su  
estúpido aunque precioso enemigo, ese día iba a ser perfecto, tenia 3  
horas de Pociones!!!! O sea tres largas horas para poder admirar el buen  
formado cuerpo de Snape., las facciones de su profesor, algo toscas pero  
bonitas, y esa expresión que lo vuelve loco, su cara de "no te metas  
conmigo o mueres", oh.pero el no respeta las advertencias, que pena por  
el pobre de Severus, el gran Harry Potter puso sus ojos en él, y cuando  
el niño se fija una meta, no para hasta conseguirla.  
  
-Hey!! Harrryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy...!!!!!!  
  
-¿QUÉ?!  
  
-Que te estoy hablando de hace rato.pero parece que ni te interesa.- El chico que mato a Voldemort observo como se entristecia su amigo, Ron no podia ocultar nada, sus acciones lo delataban enseguida.  
  
-Lo siento., perdon, que decias?  
  
-Nada, nada, cosa del momento.  
  
Harry vio como su amigo juntaba sus cosas y se levantaba del comedor rapidamente, seguramente se ofendio con él, que idiota que era a veces.(él mismo ^^)  
  
Tiene razon Harry - el aludido en cuestion se sobresalto al escuchar su nombre, era Mione, pero, en que momento habia llegado? Y como es que no se dio cuenta?- Estoy aca desde antes que tu llegaras tonto, solo que ni te percataste de mi presencia Lo siento de vuelta. Ay Harry Harry, conmigo no necesitas disculparte, te entiendo, pero Ron cree que te va a perder si tu estas con Snape, entiendelo tu a él, asi que yo te diria que cuando puedas hables con ese testarudo... Gracias Herm, eres una gran consejera. De nada, para eso estamos los amigos, no? Ahora apuremosnos si no queremos que nos quiten puntos!! Si! Vamos!  
  
Ambos gryffindors partieron hacia las mazmorras, iban con la hora justa, entraron diez segundos después del tiempo indicado..oh.no, perdida de puntos enseguida.  
  
Buenos dias Profesor Snape, disculpe la tardanza.- Era Herm la que hablaba, aunque solamente eran 10 segundos, sabia que Snape era de hierro con las reglas del colegio, y ella, alumna modelo, no se podia permitir una falta. 10 puntos menos para Gryffindor..20 por los dos.-Termino al observar que el Sr.Potter venia detrás. Pero Profesor.no le gustaria darnos un castigo..?  
  
[Oh, Por Dios? Esta intentando seducirme?]  
  
[Parece que ese tono que tanto practique me salio bien.]  
  
No moleste Potter, o acaso le gustaria uno?  
  
Todo el alumnado que estaba en el salon observaba como el chico no contestaba, pero es que estaba loco? Deseaba un castigo de verdad? Estaria conciente de lo que pedia??!  
  
Bueno, como parece que le comieron la lengua los ratones, se quedara después de clase.usted solo., la señorita Granger puede retirarse con el resto del curso.  
  
Las horas pasaron lentamente, Harry estaba ansioso por quedarse a solas con su profesor, podria tener esos ojos solo para él, lo enfocarian solamente a si mismo, que suerte. Pronto observo como los alumnos guardaban sus cosas, y se retiraban del aula uno por uno saludando con alegria, en el caso de Slytherin, y seriamente los Gryffindors. Harry se encontraba a solas con su Profesor, que lo miraba de arriba abajo sin perderse detalle alguno sobre su cuerpo, es como si le estuviera haciendo un escaneo completo de él.  
  
-Potter..Potter.. ¿Que voy a hacer contigo?  
  
[Oh..Profesor..no sabe cuantas cosas se me ocurren., pero todavía no es el momento para decirlas.]  
  
No tienes idea..mmmh, esta actuando muy raro últimamente, casi diria que hace lo imposible por pasar mas tiempo conmigo.pero no, eso no puede ser, o si Potter? Oh.yo no se, usted diga, lo que crea es correcto para mi.. Y ahí sigue con su actuación, deje de actuar asi Potter, ¿Qué es lo que quiere lograr? Y lo mas importante.¿Con quien lo quiere lograr?  
Harry escucho atentamente, por fin habia dado en el clavo, su profesor  
estaba reaccionando tal cual lo habia planeado, ahora solo faltaba un  
pequeño acercamiento para sembrar la duda completamente. Siguiendo  
atentamente el plan, el chico se acerco meneando con aire felino sus  
caderas hasta llegar a 2 cm de su profesor, que a este punto estaba  
cauteloso y de piedra, acerco su boca al oido de este y le susurro muy  
despacio...-Yo lo quiero a usted Profesor.solamente para mi. Después de  
eso movio su lengua a los labios del hombre y los lamio como un exquisito  
chocolate.  
  
Continuara..!  
  
Bien, aca esta la continuación chicas, se que me tarde bastante, les pido perdon de veras, pero ya empeze el sexto, y creo que mañana o hoy mas tarde lo subo, ando inspirada XD, ademas, con el otro fic que estoy escribiendo voy muy bien, tambien es un Harry x Severus, jejeje, tengo aficcion por esta pareja, después del sexto capitulo, va a venir un capitulo de Ron, y con quien tiene sus sueños humedos, ese quizas sea un poco largo, y con eso concluyo la parte de Ron =) Besos a todas  
  
Gracias por ser pacientes!!  
  
Mitchy 


	6. Avanzando hacia la Cima

Capitulo 6: "Avanzando hacia la Cima"  
  
El hombre se quedo de piedra ante la acción de su alumno, estaba tan estupefacto que no lo podia creer o quizas no queria que se rompiera el clima que se habia creado, nunca hubiera pensando en la posibilidad de que Harry fuera tan osado, aunque meditandolo bien no es un Gryffindor por nada, pero por momento el creia que hubiera sido un buen Slytherin, en fin, el chico se atrevio a algo que nadie habia echo por años, quizas a excepción de su buen "amigo" Lucius Malfoy que lo creia enteramente de su propiedad, se encargaria mas tarde de arreglar eso, pero mientras tanto, deberia reaccionar. Cuando Snape volvio a tener sentido de las cosas a su alrededor, noto que el chico no se encontraba mas en el salon, eso provoco que una sensación de alivio mezclada con decepcion lo recorriera, en el fondo el sabia que de no haber sido por la separacion, esto hubiera terminado en mayores, y el tenia que hacer todo lo que pudiera para evitar caer ante su alumno, que vergüenza, ser subido a las nubes por un chiquillo, y de esta manera!!! Que pensaria si viera las reacciones que tenia ante el? Pero si le lamio los labios, es porque algo sentia, quizas después de todo no estaba tan equivocado, y esas ideas que se le habian cruzado por la cabeza se convertirian en reales, la atracción que sentia Potter hacia él ya era evidente, ahora el problema seria, le corresponderia?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry se sentia desbocado por la alegria que sentia, estaba perturbado, no penso llegar tan pronto a sentir el roce con su profesor, ¡Pero que bien se habia sentido! Nunca penso que su mente fuera capaz de resistir aquel huracán de emociones que lo atraveso en ese momento, fue como si hubiera subido tan alto en las nubes, que su corazon no soporto la presion, jamas penso que una persona pudiera sentirse asi, ahora estaba seguro que Severus era el correcto para él, no habia duda, las relaciones que habia tenido antes, no se acercaban ni minimamente a lo que experimento hoy, y si solo se puso asi por un toque tan minimo, si se lo imaginaba en la cama con él, seguro le agarraba un paro cardiaco!!! Necesitaba contarle a Hermione, el paso grande que habia dado, y agradecerle su ayuda, tambien a Ron, que era él que facilito su persona en gran cantidad!  
  
Caminaba con su mente en otro lado, estaba divagando como seria vivir con su profesor, que costumbres tendria, que cosas le gustaban, porque ahora que lo pensaba bien, no sabia mucho acerca de su profesor, se podria decir que casi nada..., deberia averiguar algunas cosas, no tenia tiempo para perder...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lucius Malfoy se encontraba caminando altaneramente como si todo el lugar le perteneciera por los pasillos de Hogwarts, estaba meditando acerca de su nuevo estado de solteria......oh..si, se habia divorciado de Narcissa, al parecer, esta lo habia engañado con un Muggle!!! ¿A él!!!!!! Lucius malfoy!!! Como se atrevia!!! Él que era el hombre mas hermoso y perfecto de la Tierra, y se habia casado con ella por sus ruegos, y de esta manera se lo pagaba...bueno, él tampoco habia sido muy fiel tampoco, pero no era lo mismo!! Ellos se atrevieron a tener relaciones en la mansión Malfoy, obviamente, ese sucio muggle, salio con muchos hechizos de su parte, NADIE entra en la mansión Malfoy sin ser invitado y sale aireadamente para contarlo, no señor...se acordaria de su nombre para siempre!!! Pero bueno, ahora se encontraba vagando por los pasillos, en busca de un jovencito a quien seducir, ya que Severus le rechazo, necesitaba accion, la abstinencia lo estaba afectando sobremanera...Sin darse cuenta de por donde iba, doblo en una esquina, llevandose arrastrado consigo un cuerpo delicado que quedo aplastado bajo su peso al ambos caer al suelo.que rico aroma...  
  
Continuaraaaa!  
  
Jejeje, espero se hayan dado cuenta de las intenciones que tengo xD! Bueno, se que son cortos, pero espero terminarla pronto, ya me estoy acercando, el proximo es el chapter de Ron!!!! Besotes!  
  
Mitchy Mitsui 


	7. Capitulo 7 Primera Parte Jugando con el ...

Notas: En el tiempo que pasa en este capitulo, Harry ya anda con Severus, el como termino lo sabrán en el próximo capitulo, que será la historia paralela de ellos dos con la de Ron y ¿?, espero hayan entendido, cualquier duda, yo ya deje mi MSN. No duden en consultarme!!  
  
Capitulo 7, Primera Parte: "Jugando con el Enemigo"  
  
Ron iba caminando lentamente por los pasillos, pensando en el altercado que había tenido con su amigo, odiaba pelear con él, pero es que ya estaba cansado de hablarle y que el otro estuviera embobado con Snape, era una especie de celos a perder su amigo, si, eso era, pero él jamás lo admitiría, le daba vergüenza sentirse así, lo mejor seria esperar las disculpas de Harry, estaba seguro que él chico vendría primero, y si no era así, el mismo iría a pedirle perdón, no iba a distanciarse de su prácticamente hermano por una tontería. Además tenia que admitir, que el estaba muy susceptible con sus propios problemas nocturnos, estaba teniendo sueños húmedos., MUY húmedos., por eso se levantaba antes que todos, no era por interesarse mas en el colegio como había opinado Hermione, era para poder acicalarse antes de que alguien viera su problema, imagínense el revuelo que armarían, y mas si se enteraran quien era el protagonista, porque ese era el centro de la cuestión, no entendía porque tenia que ser esa persona de todas las que conocía, porque él? Encima ni siquiera lo veía frecuentemente como para poder sentir algún tipo de atracción, pero que lo que sentía ahora cada vez que pensaba en su sensual figura era atracción o quizás algo más, no podía negarlo. Bueno, en el fondo, el se imaginaba que principalmente podía haber dos razones para tener ese magnetismo, una era el misterio de lo prohibido, porque él bien sabia que su relación, en caso de que la persona lo aceptara por lo cual había muy pocas probabilidades, estaba restringida y no seria nunca bien vista, ni por su familia ni por nadie; segundo podría ser que era exquisitamente sexy el individuo, poseía una gracia única de su persona, y esos ojos que no había igual en el mundo, ni siquiera su hijo podía conseguir los rasgos, con un vistazo rápido, uno podía jurar que eran calcos, pero no, sabia que no era de ese modo..  
  
PAAAAAM..  
  
En uno de los tantos pasillos de Hogwarts, se escucho un sonido producido por dos cuerpos al chocar y precipitarse contra el piso, se ve que no se dieron cuenta..  
  
-Ouch..me duele.pesas mucho, levántate!- Ron había quedado debajo de ese cuerpo que lo cubría por completo, y era mas grande que el suyo, cerro los ojos por el golpe, con lo cual no se dio cuenta contra quien había chocado, hasta que escucho ese particular acento.  
  
-Pero miren lo que trajo el gato, un Weasley, un niño pelirrojo y que encima pretende darme ordenes a /mi/.  
  
[ OH no no no no no, ¿Por qué a mi?!! ¿Por qué justo él? ¿Y encima mío???!! Yo no puedo tener peor suerte.]  
  
Lucius se quedo esperando algún insulto por parte del crió, pero este nunca llego, extrañado se dedico a observar detalladamente al joven mas chico de los Weasley (se refiere a los chicos, obviamente esta Ginny), estaba diferente a la ultima vez que lo había visto, se podría decir que sus facciones habían cambiado un poco, ya no poseía ese rostro tan infantil, estaba mas adulto, y de alguna manera atractivo.  
  
[¿Acaso acabo de pensar que este chico es atractivo? Un Weasley???! Bueno, aunque hay que admitir que su padre cuando era joven, no estaba mal, y su madre era bien bonita.OH.por Merlín, definitivamente la abstinencia me esta afectando seriamente el juicio, pero bueno, ya que él esta abajo mío, parece no reaccionar, no veo porque no puedo tomar un poquito de acción, al fin y al cabo, una probadita no le va a causar nada serio jejeje]  
  
El hombre mayor se acerco lentamente al rostro del joven, captando el delicado aroma que poseía, cítricos, si, olía a Naranja, riquísimo, empezó a estudiar sus delgados labios, se preguntaba a que sabrían, muy pronto lo averiguaría; poso delicadamente sus labios sobre los de Ron, en ese instante se dio cuenta que el chico reacciono, vio como los colores le subían a la cara, estaba hecho un perfecto tomatito! Pero no estaba preparado para lo que seguía, el muchacho le permitió la entrada a su lengua, ¡Si que estaba extraño el mundo hoy! Él no desaprovecho la oportunidad, y exploro con gracia divina su boca, no tuvo que luchar mucho por dominar, el chico se rindió fácilmente ante su boca, la intensidad del beso fue subiendo rápidamente, se estaban devorando mutuamente, se escuchaban los entrecortados gemidos por parte de ambos, las esencias de los dos habían entrado en contacto. Todo estaba subiendo de tonos, Lucius había empezado a deslizar sus manos por debajo de la ropa de Ron con absoluta maestría, pudo sentir la suave piel de este, pero de golpe se vio empujado...si, el chico lo había lanzado lejos..  
  
-ESTO NO ESTA BIEN!!!!  
  
Lucius se quedo mirando como el chico se levantaba rápidamente con los tonos aun mas fuertes en su rostro y se marchaba corriendo por donde había venido, el podría lanzarle un hechizo.pero algo lo hizo detenerse, se quedo allí como embobado viendo los pasos del pelirrojo alejarse.un sentimiento extraño lo embargo cuando se sintió rechazado..tristeza.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 1 MES DESPUES ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Se encontraba desesperado, no podía quitárselo de la cabeza, cada vez que tenia sexo, su imagen aparecía , de verdad creía que estaba con el chico, se estaba tornando una obsesión, tenia que hacer algo al respecto, no podía continuar así, había quedado completamente enamorado de esa criatura!!!! Y solo fue un beso, decidió que lo mejor seria cortar esto por lo sano, y ver al chico para darse cuenta si realmente estaba enamorado de él!!! Lo mejor seria ir a Hogwarts, y arrinconarlo en algún lado, o quizás mandar una lechuza y citarlo..mmmh, si, lo segundo seria una mejor opción.  
  
Ron se encontraba desayunando tranquilamente con sus dos amigos, todavía no podía borrar el recuerdo del fugaz beso con Malfoy, del que huyo..si no hubiera huido, hubiera pasado algo más? La duda lo carcomía, no entendía porque el hombre lo había besado, quizás sintiera algo por él? Su mente era un caos.  
  
Una súbita carta que cayo en su plato de cereales llamo su atención, ¿Sus padres? Naaah, ellos le había mandado una carta ayer diciéndole que partían a ver a Charlie unos días, de quien seria? La duda pudo más que el hambre, y la abrió rápidamente..  
  
Ron:  
  
Me gustaría verte a medianoche en la torre de astronomía, no faltes, no pienso hacerte nada, solo hablar.  
  
L.M  
  
[¿LM????? No, esto ya escapaba de los límites, si sus suposiciones eran correctas, Lucius Malfoy había escrito esa carta!!! Y quería verlo a él? Seguro estaba relacionado con el episodio de un mes atrás..pero que hacer?..., mmmh, lo mejor seria ir, y hablar, terminar con esa locura por mas que le doliera en lo mas profundo del alma, una relación entre ellos no es algo que se podría sobrellevar jamás, y de seguro lo cito para burlarse de él y decir que era un error y bla bla bla..]  
  
Ron iba encaminado a la torre, aun no sabia porque no le hacia caso a su mente, siempre seguía su corazón, y este gritaba por ver a Lucius Malfoy, llego 5 minutos tarde.., bueno, no era su culpa, tenia que hacer dormir a Harry, había tenido una pesadilla y no quería soltar su cuerpo, cuanta ternura sentía hacia su amigo.  
  
Entro silenciosamente al salón, y allí lo vio sentado encima del escritorio del profesor, con sus ojos clavados en él, había un ligero brillo de enojo en ellos.  
  
Sabes algo niño, nadie y recuerda bien /nadie/ llega tarde a una cita conmigo..  
  
Lo siento, pero a diferencia de usted, no me puedo mover libremente y tengo que salir a escondidas, además Harry..  
  
Bueno, eso no importa, el punto es que.¿Qué dijiste acerca de tu /amigo/?- si se conocía al señor Malfoy, podría notarse una ligera ira en sus palabras...celos.  
  
Tuve que ayudarlo a dormir.  
  
Bueno, al fin y al cabo es un Potter, no me extraña que hasta para eso sea inútil  
  
Ya cierre su boca! Él podría derrotarlo a usted y a su amo con los ojos cerrados!!!! - Este comentario si que dolió a Lucius, el había abandonado las filas de Voldemort y le hería que le recordaran todas las atrocidades en las que estuvo involucrado.  
  
Escúchame bien Weasley, tú no sabes nada.  
  
Este fue el turno de Ron para quedarse callado, se estaban atacando  
mutuamente, no estuvo muy equivocado al pensar en que de esta reunión no  
podía salir nada bueno, dio media vuelta y se dirigía a la salida.  
  
-Espera un minuto Ronald  
  
-Ronald? Desde cuando tanta familiaridad?  
  
-Yo te puedo llamar como quiera  
  
-Ah, si? No creo haberle concedido eso  
  
-Solamente quiero dejar algo bien en claro, y es que eres solo mío.  
  
-Perdón??!  
  
-Si, lo que escuchaste, no quiero que hablas con nadie, y quiero que te  
separes definitivamente de Potter, te vendrás conmigo a la mansión  
Malfoy, tendrás derecho a ver a tu familia 1 vez por mes...bueno, eso si  
ellos tienen ganas de verte.  
  
-BASTA! NO QUIERO ESCUCHARLO MAS! NO es nadie para venir así, interrumpir  
mi vida, y creerse mi dueño..veo que no tiene otra personalidad, como una  
vez dijo mi padre: Un Malfoy no quiere personas, quiere mascotas. Pensar  
que no puedo olvidarlo, realmente creí que podía cambiarlo, me equivoque,  
adiós Sr.Malfoy, consígase otro juguete.  
  
Lucius se quedo sin habla ante lo que escuchaba, pero es que ese niño no  
se daba cuenta cuanto lo amaba?? Si le pedía tantas cosas, es porque lo  
quería solo para él, nadie tenia derecho a poner sus manos donde un  
Malfoy había puesto los ojos, pero no se iba a dar por vencido,  
conseguiría a ese muchacho como que era un Slytherin. Ese día empezó a  
maquinar su plan.  
  
Luego del extraño suceso en la torre, Ron se había vuelto distante, sus amigos no le encontraban respuesta a sus actitudes, no se alimentaba bien, andaba desabrigado, sus calificaciones habían descendido a pique, no es que hubiera tenido las mejores, pero al menos era eximido, pero ahora, ni siquiera se afligía cuando Snape le daba detenciones por no llevar sus trabajos echos, realmente era un ser carente de emociones, solamente se dignaba a contestar los hirientes comentarios de Malfoy, destilaba veneno cuando hablaba con el rubio, pareciera que su odio hacia este aumentaba considerablemente con el paso del tiempo. Al descuidarse tanto, pronto empezó a enfermarse, tanto que tuve que ser llevado a su casa, ya que ninguna de las pociones de Poppy o Snape parecían sacarlo de su letargo, estaba como ido, su cuerpo estaba allí, pero su mente no. Su familia se preocupo mucho cuando lo vieron entrar volando en una camilla que mágicamente era sostenida por Dumbledore quien traía un semblante de tristeza plasmado en su rostro.  
  
Señora Weasley, de verdad lamento no poder haber hecho nada por su hijo, pero todo radica en su mente, quizás un tiempo con los suyos, ayuden a su recuperación, disculpe que me tenga que marchar ahora mismo, pero necesito atender asuntos urgentes en el ministerio, dejo mis saludos a Arthur y los niños.  
  
Molly se quedo de piedra al ver el cuerpo inerte de su hijo yaciendo en la camilla, ni siquiera pudo articular respuesta al anciano, lo único que atino fue a acercarse rápidamente a Ron y abrazarlo fuertemente, sabia que su hijo había estado enfermo, pero no pensó que era tan grave, a lo sumo una gripe.  
  
Ron..mi nenito, ¿que te paso hijo? Dime algo hijo, aunque sea solo una palabra..  
  
Luci.  
  
Luci? Es que acaso estas así por una muchacha llamada Luci? Ay mi niño, dime que no es así..  
  
Lucius..  
  
Lucius?!?! Malfoy???? Hijo, que te hizo ese desgraciado!!!!!!! Ya vera que nadie se mete con un niño mío..  
  
La señora Weasley estaba hecha una furia, se dirigía a la chimenea, echo  
unos polvos que ocasionaron unas llamas verdes y grito fuertemente  
  
ARTHUR! TE NECESITO AHORA, EN CASA!  
  
El padre de los pelirrojos se asusto al escuchar la voz severa de su mujer, nunca la había visto así, excepto aquella vez de la pelea con Percy, agarro rápidamente su tapado y se dirigió raudo hacia su casa, un poco de polvos Flú y listo! Ya estaba en casa, recorrió con la mirada a su esposa, estaba sana y salva, cuando continuo con la inspección se topo con Ron, su pequeño, pero que le pasaba? Que era ese estado lamentable que tenia?  
  
Cariño, agarra tu varita, iremos directamente a la mansión Malfoy - El hombre noto rápidamente la ira contenida en el tono de su mujer, realmente estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por mantenerse "tranquila"  
  
¿Qué?! A la mansión MALFOY???! Estas loca????!  
  
NO, ese bastardo ha dejado a nuestro hijo en este estado, y no confiare en el ministerio para que lo resuelva, tomare mi venganza yo misma, estés conmigo o no.  
  
Estas segura de eso???? - Arthur no podía creer las palabras de su esposa, no porque Lucius Malfoy no fuera capaz de lastimar a alguien, sino porque le parecía improbable que estando en Hogwarts haya sido atacado por el ex- mortifago.  
  
Si, Ron me lo ha dicho, y, estas dispuesto a ir conmigo, si o no?  
  
Demonios Molly, Claro que si! Quiero saber por mi mismo que fue lo que paso!  
  
Los señores Weasley fueron a la red de polvos Flú, se posaron en la chimenea, y mencionaron bien fuerte "Mansión Malfoy", rápidamente sintieron la conocida sensación de mareo y desestabilización, estaban prontos a vomitar si seguía así, este camino era extrañamente turbulento, antes de que empezaran a quejarse, cayeron fuertemente contra un exquisito suelo de mármol, estaban en la sala principal..y enfrente de ellos se encontraba ni mas ni menos que el supuesto agresor de su hijo, la visión de este los dejo sin habla, jamás habían visto al rubio tan deplorable, tenia unas ojeras que parecían horriblemente pintadas, sus ojos se encontraban vacíos al máximo, comparado a la ultima vez que lo habían visto, estaba mucho mas delgado, y ni hablar del poco sentido que tenia, ni siquiera se había percatado de su presencia!  
  
MALFOY!!! EXIGO RESPUESTAS Y LAS QUIERO AHORA!!! - Fue Molly quien hablo largando toda la rabia que traía, ni siquiera el haber visto al maltrecho hombre la había conmovido. Arthur se quedo en silencio, observando las reacciones de su Némesis, este dirigió sus ojos a su mujer, pero pareciera como si realmente no sabia de que estaba hablando  
  
Weasley? Ohhh Merlín esto es demasiado, hasta con sus padres tengo que alucinar??  
  
No juegues conmigo, sabemos perfectamente que tu eres el causante de la enfermedad de Ron, él mismo me lo ha contado. - La pareja pelirroja observo curiosamente como a la pronunciación del nombre de su nene, reacciono velozmente y pareció enfocar la atención en ellos.  
  
Ron??? Que le sucede a él???  
  
Mira Malfoy, la preocupación no le sienta bien a tus rasgos, porque no sacas tu varita de una vez y terminamos con esto, aunque bien podría lanzarte una maldición e irme de tu casa tan rápido que nadie sabría que ha sucedido aquí.  
  
Arthur estaba aterrorizado, ¿realmente su esposa pensaba matar a ese hombre? ¿Es que había perdido la razón? El entendía que se merecía un castigo, pero ellos no eran quien para inflingirlos, debían llevarlo al ministerio y que de allí lo encerraran en Azkaban.  
  
Anda, matame, quizás hasta me hagas un favor..  
  
Primero quiero que me respondas algo, ¿Qué te ha hecho Ron para que te descargaras con él? ¿Es que no va a existir nunca una tregua entre Weasleys y Malfoys, por dios, estoy cansada de esta estupida pelea, no puedes simplemente ignorarnos? O acaso esta "escoria de familia", como tu nos llamaste tantas veces, merece tanto trabajo?  
  
Si así lo quieres, será mejor para mí. Y agrego que yo no le hice nada malo a tu hijo, digamos que no creo que sea enteramente mi culpa  
  
¿A que te refieres con enteramente? - Esta vez fue Arthur quien cuestiono, la verdad no entendía nada del comportamiento de Malfoy, es que había perdido la cabeza?? O todo esto era parte de un gran complot?  
  
Bueno, digamos que yo si tuve un acercamiento con su hijo, pero juro que no le hice nada que él no quisiera!!!  
  
Malfoy me estoy cansado de este jueguito, habla claro porque no respondo de mi - Molly se estaba cansando de la situación, Malfoy debía estar planeando algo, y como es que había tenido un encuentro con su hijo???  
  
Bueno, se los digo sin anestesia?  
  
Déjate de rodeos, y largalo de una vez  
  
Ya calmate Molly, no es bueno para tu salud..  
  
Bueno, ahí va, Estoy enamorado de su hijo  
  
¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE????????????????????!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! - Un grito de dos voces retumbo por toda la casona del Slytherin  
  
Si, así como lo escucharon, y ahora que lo saben, ya quiten esas caras o no me abstengo de hacer comentarios, pueden retirarse, yo se que no soy persona de confiar, pero estoy tratando de cambiar para que me acepten con su hijo... y para que él me acepte..  
  
Dos personas no sabían si reírse o llorar, no sabían si creer o morir, lo  
ultimo que hubieran esperado de este encuentro hubiera sido eso, un  
Malfoy enamorado de un Weasley, y no solo se conformaba con eso, sino  
Lucius la persona mas desagradable que conocían, que se había jactado de  
odiar a su familia, y los humillaba cada vez que tenia oportunidad.  
  
Esto es lo mas idiota que he escuchado en mi vida, estoy llegando al limite Malfoy, a otro con este cuen..- Molly no pudo continuar ya que fue interrumpida por el dueño de casa  
  
Nunca en mi vida me había enamorado, no pueden comprender la desesperación que siento, el sentarme acá y dejarme morir, porque no puedo tenerlo acá conmigo, porque su rechazo me consume a fuego lento, y no puedo dejar de retarme a mi mismo por enamorarme de un crío, ustedes creen que yo quise que pasara?? Jamás le desearía a alguien tremendo sentimiento de vacío que te carcome, mi sangre parece helarme por dentro, mi mente me tortura una y otra vez con sus recuerdos, con su sonrisa, con el único beso que probé de sus tiernos labios y que me robo completamente mis sentidos, mi corazón no para de gritar que me levante de mi letargo y corra a sus brazos, no puedo vivir sin él, ustedes creen que mi estado se debe a una enfermedad? Si el amor es una de estas, entonces estoy muy enfermo más de lo que quisiera estarlo, y cada minuto que paso alejado de él voy perdiendo la cordura, me estoy volviendo literalmente loco de amor.  
  
La pareja se quedo callada, por alguna extraña razón, creían lo que estaba diciendo, parece que la rabia que los había invadido unos momentos atrás se esfumo mas rápido que un suspiro, estaban completamente anonadados, repasaban una y otra vez lo que habían escuchado, ¿Acaso podía un Malfoy estar enamorado de uno de sus hijos? ¿Realmente era capaz de amar?  
  
Mira Malfoy, debes estar lo bastante loco como para contarnos esto, y si en algún momento llegaste a pensar que aprobaríamos tu amor por Ron, estas mas loco todavía, jamás y escúchame bien, JAMAS aceptare que intentes algo con él, grabatelo en la cabeza, eres la ultima persona con la que quisiera ver a mi niño.  
  
Bueno, yo estoy de acuerdo con Molly, solo una cosa me haría dudar de esto, si Ron llegara a estar enamorado de ti, quizás aceptemos la relación, pero solo la relación, no a ti.  
  
Lucius observo como la pareja abandonaba su territorio, cuando estuvo bien seguro de ello, esbozo una maliciosa sonrisa...  
  
Acabo de descubrir otra gran cualidad en mí...la actuación...-  
  
- Ya déjate de auto alabarte, que todo esto no fue idea tuya..  
  
CONTINUARA!!!  
  
Notas: ¿Quién será el misterioso personaje que habla con Lucius? Muehehehehe, tendrán que esperar hasta el próximo capitulo, del que debo dar la mala noticia que ni siquiera empecé a escribir, pero espero este mas rápido que este!!! 


	8. Capitulo 7 Segunda parte Logrando el ex...

Capitulo 7, segunda parte: "Logrando el éxito"  
  
Ron se sentía mal, terriblemente mal al mentirle a sus padres, pero todo sea por estar con Lucius, solo esperaba que siguieran el plan como habían acordado.  
  
Los señores Weasley no le comentaron nada a Ron sobre la conversación que habían tenido con Malfoy, estaban demasiado turbados como para hacerlo. Todavía tenían las palabras de este dando vueltas en su mente. Se acostaron sin cruzar palabra al respecto, no sabían que una extraña época comenzaría para ellos...  
  
-YA ES EL COLMO!!!!!!!!!  
  
-Mama....por favor, te va a agarrar un ataque...  
  
-Pero esto ya es demasiado!!!!!!!! Dile a tu maldito admirador que se presente de una vez, con sus regalos me va a volver loca, primero la lluvia de pétalos, ahora la canción de amor que no para de sonar en la casa no importa el hechizo que use, hijo, mi cabeza va a explotar.  
  
-Lo siento, esta bien, pero...ustedes lo aceptarían? Porque ya les dije que es un hombre..  
  
-Si hijo, ¿Cuántas veces me vas a preguntar lo mismo? O sea, si bien, me tiene cansada con sus regalitos todos los días, me da la impresión que es una buena persona, dulce, gentil..perfecto para ti, esos poemas no pueden ser hechos por una mala persona.  
  
-Genial!!! Ya mismo le mando la respuesta con su bonito águila!!  
  
Molly se sentía realmente realizada, nunca había visto a uno de sus hijos  
tan feliz, quizás con esta persona se olvidaría de Malfoy y su repentino  
amor por él; estaba segura que no se equivocada respecto a este  
individuo, si bien siempre quiso que su hijo concretara con Hermione,  
parece que Víctor Krum le gano de mano, bien por Ron que no se  
entristeció, bueno, al fin y al cabo resulto ser bisexual pero con  
inclinaciones hacia el lado masculino.., quizás después de todo era algo  
genético, no era el primero en la familia en fijarse en su mismo sexo.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Todos se encontraban vestidos de gala en la madriguera, la cena estaba  
servida, y había un plato de sobra, al parecer una reunión tendría lugar  
allí. Se podía ver a una cabeza pelirroja correr de aquí para allá  
  
-Estoy bien? O mejor me pongo gel?  
  
-YA RON!!! QUE ASI ESTAS ESPECTACULAR!!!!  
  
-OK, Ginny, tampoco es para que te enojes tanto.  
  
-Es la sexta vez que me lo preguntas!!!! No se porque tanto alboroto por este famoso enamorado, puede ser Crabbe o Goyle, jajajajaja  
  
-Ni lo digas! Aunque estoy seguro que no...  
  
-¿Por qué lo dices?  
  
-Ya te enteraras Hermanita, ya te enteraras...  
  
*PLUFF*  
  
El característico sonido de la chimenea Weasley al llegar una persona hizo eco en la casona, todos los ojos se dirigieron expectantes hacia allí, el suspenso se alargaba hasta que el humo verde hizo su desaparición..y se pudo observar la preciosa figura de...Lucius Malfoy  
  
-¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE ?  
  
-Lucius Malfoy era el admirador???!?!?! - Fueron primero Molly y luego los dos gemelos al unísono los que interrumpieron el silencio  
  
-Aja, soy yo quien ha estado enviando todos los regalos a MI Ron - Nadie dejo pasar la sutil manera de dirigirse a su familiar, se ve que no podrían evitar que terminaran juntos, hagan lo que hagan.  
  
-Bueno, po-po..demos ir sentándonos, no les parece?  
  
-Yo secundo la moción de Ron  
  
-Gracias Ginny  
  
-Por aquí Lucius  
  
Todos se quedaron atónitos ante la manera del niño menor de los Weasley  
para dirigirse a Malfoy, y notaron también que este no hizo ningún gesto  
ni nada que indicara que le había desagradado que usara su nombre de  
pila.  
  
La cena comenzó callada, ningún sonido salía de las bocas de los  
comensales, fue Lucius quien rompió el hielo  
  
-Y Ron, te gustaron mis regalos?  
  
-Si, gr-gracias. - El rubio tuvo que suprimir una risa ante el sonrojo del chico, es que no dejaba de encantarle la expresión que ponía cuando estaba avergonzado, le daba una sensación rara..como ternura! Si eso era! Ternura!  
  
-Bueno, aunque espero no haber molestado con el último, ojala te haya gustado la canción..  
  
-A la que no me gustaron fueron a mi...- Cuando Molly hablo se produjo una tensión en el ambiente, hasta que cambio por una de sorpresa cuando escucharon la continuación - la próxima vez manda una nota con el contrahechizo quieres!  
  
Pareciera que se empezaba a formar una especie de tregua entre ambas  
familias, con esta unión quizás comenzara una nueva amistad, solo el  
tiempo lo diría.  
La cena transcurrió sin sobresaltos, y sorprendentemente, sin ningún  
tipo de agresión, al parecer todo estaba saliendo tal cual lo planeado.  
Ron no cabía en si de felicidad y excitación, si Lucius no sacaba ya  
mismo su mano de debajo de la mesa, terminaría ahí mismo!! Que  
vergüenza!!!  
  
-Cof.Cof..  
  
-Hijo, te encuentras bien? Te la pasaste tosiendo y moviéndote toda la velada  
  
-Lo siento mama, no se que es lo que pasa - Pronuncio lentamente y con un significado muy claro mientras su mano vagaba por los pantalones de Lucius que no pudo contener una pequeña sonrisa perversa.  
  
-Hijo, espero no te estés enfermando de vuelta!  
  
-No creo que sea eso  
  
-Y que te hace pensar eso Lucius?  
  
-Digamos que tengo un sexto sentido con Ron  
  
-Lucius, ya que estamos hablando de mi hijo, y como nuestra relación nunca fue la mejor, quisiera estar segura que lo vas a cuidar, te llevas algo muy preciado y nunca te perdonaría que le hicieras daño.  
  
-Mama...  
  
-Siempre voy a cuidarlo, eso tenlo por seguro.  
  
-Me puedo ir mama?  
  
-Claro Ron, me alegro que hayas encontrado a alguien a quien ames, y eres libre de irte, pero no te olvides que aquí tienes una familia que te ama y te va a extrañar.  
  
-Lucius, durante toda la comida observe tu comportamiento, y el de Ron, y si de verdad están enamorados no veo el porque de no estar juntos, solo que es algo tan sorpresivo.  
  
-Ya me extrañaba que no digas nada Arthur, después de todo es un hijo tuyo, si, créeme que a mi también me tomo por sorpresa, pero el corazón tiene razones que la razón no entiende.  
  
-Me van a hacer llorar...- Ron se encontraba en la felicidad absoluta, su sueño se había hecho realidad, estaba con el hombre que amaba, su familia por fin lo acepto y se iría a vivir con él!  
  
Todos se despidieron efusivamente de su hermano..  
  
-Pero ya Ginny, que me vas a ver todos los días!  
  
-Hermanito, con quien..- Probaremos nuestras bromas - Finalizo George o Fred?  
  
-Buenooooo, Bill y Charlie vendrán de visita el mes siguiente, ya tienen a dos suplentes!  
  
[[Y ya tenemos de quien sacar información y dinero para nuevas bromas, Lucius Malfoy no sabe con quienes se metió]] Obviamente los gemelos no solo habían aceptado la relación por la felicidad de su hermano, sino para sacar provecho de su nuevo cuñado.  
  
La despedida de Ron estuvo cargada de emoción y lagrimas, todos los  
Weasleys lo extrañarían, pero sabían que cuando quisieran verlo, un poco  
de polvos Flú y listo! Que extraño se sentiría pensar en Malfoy como algo  
más que un estorbo, ahora prácticamente habían aceptado una relación  
entre ambas familias.  
  
Lucius viajo primero hacia la mansión secundado por Ron que tenia una sonrisa que surcaba su cara de Este a Oeste..  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lucius cayó ágilmente en su inmensa chimenea, no pudo ni abrir la boca que ya estaba ese chiquillo al que debía admitir le estaba tomando cariño.  
  
-Y? Y? Donde esta Ron?! No te aceptaron!? No vino contigo?!  
  
-Ya cállate de una buena vez  
  
-Que carácter..  
  
-Bueno, niños no empiecen de vuelta - Severus se deleito con las miradas de reproche que su amante y su mejor amigo Lucius le echaban, es que nunca iban a reconocer que en el fondo se querían, tal vez, muuuuuy en el fondo, pero se querían.  
Además de callarlos el maestro de pociones, la presencia de un cuarto  
individuo cayendo estrepitosamente en la chimenea causo silencio.bueno,  
al menos por unos dos segundos.  
  
-RON!!!!!!!!!!! AMIGO, ESTAS BIEN?!?! No sabes como te he extrañado..todo este tiempo sin verte me tuvo a mal traer.. - Harry prácticamente voló hacia los brazos de su amigo que lo recibieron bien abiertos.  
  
-HARRY!!!!! Yo también te eche de menos, no veía la hora de hablar contigo...- Ambos chicos se encontraban disfrutando del reencuentro pero lamentablemente había dos personas extremadamente celosas.  
  
-Potter, suéltalo ya o no respondo de mi  
  
-Lo mismo digo Weasley  
  
-Por Merlín! Que esos celos me enferman, ya Sev, si sabes que solo te amo a ti, Ron es solamente mi compañero de cama.y uno muy bueno  
  
-Gracias Harry  
  
Los dos alumnos nunca van a olvidar tremenda expresión que pusieron los  
hombres frente a ellos, al parecer no siempre podían ocultar todo tras su  
mascara de frialdad  
  
- Ya Lucius, perdón, era una broma, tú sabes, el lado Slytherin de Harry.  
  
Ron y Lucius se encontraban charlando en la suite principal, bueno, "charlando" porque desde 15 minutos atrás en que Ron no sabia ya que métodos usar para que Lucius lo perdonara, ¡Es que podía ser peor que el a veces!, desde que su mejor amigo y pareja se marcharon en igual condiciones, Lucius no le dirigía la palabra y ya se estaba empezando a desesperar.  
  
-No entiendes todavía, no pequeño? No estoy enojado por la pequeña broma, aunque de haber sido verdad..ni te imaginas lo que te hubiera pasado, me quede callado porque estaba intentando decidir que es mejor si hacerlo en el jacuzzi o en el sommier de agua - Ante estas palabras el chico se encendió como una hoguera de campamento, y se callo enseguida, además el hecho de que lo estuvieran desnudando con la mirada no ayudaba mucho a recuperar la normalidad.  
  
- Y que dices? Jacuzzi o sommier?  
  
- Me..Me da lo mis-mismo  
  
- Oooh, ya que te da lo mismo.- Lucius saco su varita de entre sus ropas y pronuncio una palabra ininteligible.  
  
-Q-que es esto?! - Ron de pronto se vio acostado en una cama, con ambas manos atadas a la cabecera por finas cuerdas verdes de terciopelo  
  
- Cuerdas, simples y muy útiles cuerdas - Al pelirrojo no le gusto nada la sonrisa libidinosa que se planto en su novio, es que así seria su primera vez?! Observo, con el temor plasmado en su rostro, como se acercaba de una sensual manera gatuna hacia él, apoyo lentamente una rodilla en el borde de la cama y gateo hasta que sus manos quedaron al costado de su cabeza. Lucius tenia sus ojos clavados en los azules de Ron, ahora entendía porque se había enamorado profundamente de él, era hermoso, un pequeño ángel colorado, suavemente paso dos dedos por el rostro del joven, que lo miraba como embobado, su piel era tan suave como lucia, bajo su cabeza y unió sus labios con los de Ron, al principio fue un beso calido y delicado pero al instante en que dieron paso a sus lenguas, se convirtió en una pequeña batalla salvaje por la dominación, que obviamente termino ganando Lucius, mientras estaban sumergidos en el beso, el rubio aprovechaba para ir desvistiendo a su novio, le iba desabrochando los botones de su camisa lentamente, y cada vez tocaba un poquito mas, cosa que provocaba que al pelirrojo le escaparan pequeños gemidos entre beso y beso, cuando por fin dejo al descubierto el pecho del joven, que vale aclarar el Quidditch había hecho un muy buen trabajo con él dejándole marcado los pectorales bien suaves, primero decidió atacar su cuello, que lamió, mordió y marco en toda su extensión, comenzó a bajar lentamente encontrándose con los pequeños pezones que fueron una tentación demasiado grande, apretó suavemente con sus labios uno mientras una de sus manos masajeaba el otro, cuando lo sintió lo bastantes duros decidió seguir bajando por su estomago, se detuvo en el ombligo, ¿tendría cosquillas?, metió su lengua de improviso y escucho como una pequeña risa escapo de los labios del chico, así que tenia cosquillas..,igual, no iba a entretenerse con eso, había algo ahí abajo que clamaba por atención, arranco los pantalones de Ron de una sola vez, observo la gran excitación que presentaba, y bueno, no lo culpaba, después de todo tenia a Lucius Malfoy encima de él y tocándolo de esa forma (N/A: Que ego tiene ese rubio.), deslizo los boxers suavemente pasando por alto el increíble color que había tomado Ron ¿Es que podía llegar a ser mas rojo que su pelo?...Decidió no darle importancia y siguió con su tarea, empezó depositando pequeños besos en la punta, esto tomo por sorpresa al otro chico que empezó a gemir increíblemente  
  
-Aaaaah Lu-Luciuuuuus..más.. - Lucius decidió darle por una vez lo que pedía y se lo metió todo a la boca, lo chupo entero, lo lamía como si fuera un helado, su lengua bailaba por toda su extensión, sintió como se estremecía el pelirrojo, indudablemente estaba haciendo un excelente trabajo..  
  
- Luci-cius..me voy a venir. - Ni bien termino el esfuerzo del chico por hablar, estallo en la boca del otro que saboreo todo el liquido con un placer que cruzaba su cara, mmh, esta era una de sus partes favoritas. Se tumbo por un momento sobre el chico que intentaba normalizar su respiración..  
  
-Suéltame..por favor, te quiero devolver - Lucius se sorprendió con la extrema sumisión que pudo sentir en sus palabras, no hay duda, ese chico estaba dispuesto a dar el todo por el todo. Agarro su varita de la mesita y enseguida las cuerdas desaparecieron, cuando Ron estuvo suelto, fue como un animal al acecho, se tiro enseguida encima de Lucius y empezó a besarlo como si se le fuera la vida en ello, sus manos le agarraron del cabello para profundizar aun mas el beso, el rubio estaba anonadado, no podía creer que irradiara un aura tan salvaje del pelirrojo, eso pronuncio aun mas su excitación, que golpeo al chico y lo detuvo en seco, Lucius observaba las reacciones, todo a medias porque estaba bastante alterado, Ron levanto su cabeza y clavo tal mirada en el platino, que un escalofrió paso por ambos cuerpos, los dos eran la cara de la lujuria, el mas joven decidió dar rienda suelta a sus instintos mas bajos y comenzó a devorar al otro, primero su cuello, lo lamió y mordió en toda su superficie, no había lugar donde la piel blanca no estuviera roja, comenzó un camino de descenso, observo con admiración el cuerpo del Slytherin, era hermoso, no había parte que no fuera digna de alabanza, observo sus pezones, y apretó ambos al mismo tiempo, enviando un pequeño choque eléctrico al adulto, beso los pequeños botones, y los mordió cautelosamente, algo de control le quedaba, siguió bajando y se encontró con la imponente masculinidad, con su mirada pidió permiso al rubio, que se encontraba en el séptimo cielo, y de un solo movimiento lo tomo en su boca, los gemidos que lanzo el otro fueron como música para sus oídos, después de todo el era un principiante comparando, mientras su boca se mantenía ocupada, con una de sus manos acaricio suavemente los testículos. No supo como porque pasó muy rápido, pero de pronto se vio debajo de Lucius..  
  
-No quiero terminar en tu boca, es en otro lado donde tengo ganas..- Ron sabia lo que seguía, así que decidió normalizar sus latidos.  
  
-Tranquilo..se que eres virgen, por eso lo haré con calma - La suavidad con que fueron pronunciadas estas palabras tuvieron su efecto, bajo el platinado se encontraba un Ron tranquilo y descansado, con demasiada lentitud metió un dedo en el interior del chico, que profirió un quejido, pasaron unos instantes antes que se acostumbraran, y siguió con el segundo dedo..ahora si que pego un corto grito por la invasión.  
  
-Ssssh, solo un poco mas, ya falta poco, veras como después gozaras - Metió el tercer dedo y intento relajar los músculos del muchacho, estaba bastante apretado cosa que lo excitaba sobremanera, decidió que había sido bastante preparación, y con mucho cuidado fue introduciendo su miembro en el chico.  
  
-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah Du-duele..- Lucius se sintió mal por hacer sufrir a su amor, pero seria una única vez, luego disfrutaría tanto o mas que él. Al cabo de un minuto sintió como se aflojaba, y empezó a moverse lentamente dentro de Ron - Aaah aaah, Lucius..mas fuerte..- Haciéndole caso aumento la velocidad, dando un alivio a ambos cuerpos, se sometieron en un ritmo hipnotizante, sus cuerpos se acoplaron a la perfección, luego de unos fuertes empujones y de haber sido Ron el primero en acabar en el vientre de Lucius, este ultimo termino en el interior del Gryffindor.  
  
-Estas bien? - Ron noto el tono de preocupación que se filtro en la  
pregunta.  
  
-No te voy a decir que estoy bien, porque te mentiría, pero aun con el  
malestar me siento feliz. - Lucius se sintió tremendamente conmovido por  
ese comentario, su Ron estaba feliz con él, deposito un suave beso, y  
lentamente el sueño comenzó a apoderarse de ambos.  
  
Fin del Capitulo 7  
  
N/A: POR FINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!! Termine..y es que el fic estaba juntando polvo, les pido mil disculpas en serio, no estaba en mis planes unos pequeños problemas que me impidieron continuar, pero acá esta terminado, y se viene el ultimo capitulo, espero les guste, este capitulo va dedicado con todo mi amor a mi madrina Vicky Kaede Perdonen si no respondo los review, es que quiero subirlo cuanto antes! 


	9. Capitulo Final

"Seduciéndote" by Mitchy Mitsui

Ultimo Capitulo

((Sucede antes de Lucius y Ron, aclaro esto, aunque es obvio =P))

Harry sabia que era el ultimo paso, era ahora o nunca, si no funcionaba su plan, Snape nunca seria suyo, pero no podía darse por vencido, sus amigos tenían confianza en él y no los defraudaría, además habia avanzado mucho en la conquista, ya se habían besado y su profesor no se quejo, en mas lo habia disfrutado.

Hermione era la encargada de la fase final, bueno, aunque Dobby también cumplía un rol importante, en fin, todos habían puesto empeño en la misión.

15:00 PM - Clase de Pociones

- Espero les haya quedado algún conocimiento en sus cabezas, aunque lo dudo mucho, ya váyanse. - El profesor Snape estaba dando una de sus "cordiales" despedidas como de costumbre, no se gasto en esperar que se marcharan y se sentó en su escritorio a corregir las tareas

- Potter...haber que horrores encuentro esta vez en su redacción...-murmuro el hombre sin percatarse que Harry se encontraba delante de su escritorio

-¿Profesor Snape? - Severus levanto la cabeza aunque conocía muy bien esa voz

-¿Que necesita Potter? - Trato de sonar lo mas frío posible, igual el chico sabía que su maestro lo trataría como si nada hubiera pasado

- Yo solo quería decirle una cosa profesor

-¿Que?- pregunto el hombre de forma brusca. Harry se acerco un poco mas y con aire misterioso dijo - Esta noche profesor, tenga cuidado.- Y se alejo dejando con muchas dudas a su maestro.

Snape estuvo todo el resto del día en un estado de alerta absoluto, no sabia de lo que era capaz su alumno, ¿Acaso no lo habia besado? No es que le hubiera disgustado, al contrario, si no tuviera un enorme autocontrol habrían terminado haciendo el amor sobre el escritorio. Pero gracias a Merlín se controlo, una relación con un Potter, justo lo que le faltaba y más cuando sus sentimientos hacia el joven habían cambiado radicalmente, se podría decir que estaba enamorado.

Severus se encontraba dando su ronda nocturna por las mazmorras cuando una mano se poso en su hombro, haciendo gala de sus reflejos en un segundo tenia acorralado al agresor contra la pared mientras le apuntaba con la varita.

-¿Severus?

-¿Albus?

-No me enojaría si dejaras de apuntarme con tu varita

-Oh…….perdón, me tomo por sorpresa

-Excelentes reflejos, ¿Esperabas algún ataque?

-Digamos que me dieron una advertencia

-Interesante, ¿Y quien fue el delator?

-Potter- Casi escupió el apellido

-¿Harry? – Dumbledore se quedo meditando unos segundos y como quien pregunta sobre el clima dijo - ¿Qué hay entre tú y Harry? – Severus empalideció por una fracción de segundo y respondió – Nada, es un Potter, fuera de desprecio, ¿Qué puede haber?

-Sabes Severus, te voy a relatar una pequeña parte de "Romeo y Julieta" una excelente obra de un muggle llamado William Shakespeare, para que entiendas, es sobre dos jóvenes enamorados pertenecientes a familias enemigas, los Capuleto y los Montesco. El párrafo dice algo así, esta dicho por Julieta hacia Romeo, su amante "Tu no eres mi enemigo, lo es tu nombre, tu nombre solo. Tú eres tú y no eres un Montesco. ¿Qué es un Montesco? Esos brazos, esa cabeza, esos cabellos no componen un Montesco…Todo eso te compone a ti ¡Cambia de nombre, un nombre no es nada! Demos a una rosa otro nombre, y no por ello dejara de agradarnos, su perfume no será por eso menos suave… ¡Borra tu nombre Romeo, que no es nada, ese nombre no constituye tu ser!" ¿Y que opinas?

-Demasiado cursi.

-Ay….Severus, de verdad estas dispuesto a perder tu ultima oportunidad por el pasado?- El maestro de pociones no contesto a esa pregunta, realmente no sabia que decir, Albus aprobaba la relación, no tenia excusas, y los ojos de Potter eran sinceros. No habia escapatoria ¿Pero realmente escaparía si pudiera? Levanto los ojos buscando al director, pero este habia desaparecido. Severus decidió ir a sus aposentos, un buen descanso le sentaría bien. Entro a su habitación con la cabeza llena de pensamientos, si seguía así no conciliaría el sueño, por suerte era su costumbre tomar una poción para dormir sin soñar, fue derecho a la alacena y sirvió un poco de brebaje en un taza, se lo llevo a los labios y de un solo sorbo lo bebió…..ahí cayo en cuenta de su gran error, esa poción no era suya, algún veneno tal vez? ¿Pero qui…? POTTER! El mocoso le advirtió que se cuidara a la noche ¡Pero eso no iba a quedar ahí!

Hecho una furia, salio corriendo de su habitación a la torre de Gryffindor, chocándose con Hermione que también entraba.

-¿Dónde esta Potter?

-No lo se señor

-Srta. Granger, no estoy para jueguitos, YA mismo me dice donde esta!

Como dudando si hacia lo correcto o no, Herm contesto –En la sala multipropósito-

Sin contestar el profesor dio media vuelta, sin poder observar la maliciosa sonrisa que se posaba en los labios de la joven, siguió hasta llegar a dicho salón. Abrió la puerta con suma cautela, no sabia que podría encontrar allí, mayúsculo fue su asombro cuando noto que lo único que habia era una inmensa cama king size con sus cuatro columnas, y las respectivas cortinas que no dejaban ver el interior, el mobiliario era de un profundo color verde y plateado, Slytherin. Se acerco sigilosamente al lecho y rápidamente corrió las cortinas de terciopelo….Sus ojos no creían lo que veían, su alumno, Harry Potter se encontraba tendido placidamente a lo largo de la cama vestido con una túnica muy sugestiva, dejando al descubierto la mayor parte de su cuerpo. Fue en ese instante en que perdió el control, se acostó sobre el chico, que lo ilumino con sus dos esmeraldas cargadas de una exquisita lujuria, el chico abrió la boca para decir algo pero fue como un segundo disparador. Severus agacho su cabeza como una bestia al acecho, y suavemente empezó a besarlo, Harry le dejo paso a la lengua de su profesor, que se encontraba disfrutando el dulce sabor de su boca. El beso rápidamente empezó a volverse apasionado, las manos de Severus sacaron la túnica de su alumno y empezaron a acariciar lentamente su espalda llegando hasta el borde de los bóxers y volviendo a subir. Noto como su alumno empezó a responder a sus caricias agarrándose fuertemente a su espalda, rozando, consciente o inconscientemente, sus sexos. Harry se encontraba en el paraíso, finalmente tenía al hombre que amaba en sus brazos, su excitación aumentaba a la par que la de Severus. Harry no quería dejarse hacer, y con un fuerte y rápido movimiento, quedo posicionado arriba del otro, que lo miraba con asombro.

-¿No te gusta abajo?

-La verdad, no.

-Andate acostumbrando a la idea, porque a mi tampoco, esta vez la dejo pasar, por ser la primera- A Harry le encanto eso "Andate acostumbrando", o sea que iba bien en serio entonces? Un escalofrío de felicidad corrió por su espalda, decidió ir bien lento, no habia razón para apurarse.

La lengua de ese chico en su lóbulo derecho, lo estaba volviendo loco, ese roce delicado y suave, que iba y venia, no quería admitirlo, pero Harry sabía muy bien lo que estaba haciendo.

Decidió que era hora de dejar la oreja de su maestro en paz, y bajo por su cuello mordiendo y lamiendo, quería marcarlo, sentir que le pertenecía a él y solo a él. Cuando vio que la piel empezaba a tornarse morada, dejo el cuello en paz, y desabotono la túnica de Severus, dejando al descubierto un imponente pecho y abdomen bien formados, esa imagen lo extasiaba Como si fuera un caramelo, poso sus labios en el pezón derecho, mientras su mano pellizcaba el izquierdo. Sintió la excitación del hombre clamando por salir y escuchó unos cortados gemidos saliendo de esa boca que tanto le gustaba. Siguió jugando unos minutos con el hombre, bajando con besos hacia el pantalón, y cada vez que llegaba ahí volvía, le encantaba ese suspiro de frustración que soltaba su, ahora, amante. Terminando con esa tortura, despojo de las últimas dos prendas a su profesor, encontrándose con el imponente miembro de este, que clamaba por atención. Dispuesto a darle al menos una satisfacción, sus labios depositaron un tierno beso en la punta

- Aaah…Harry…mas

Le encantaron esas palabras, Severus le pedía por mas, ese hombre frío se encontraba, bastante caliente ahora, debajo suyo pidiéndole que lo asistiera. No quiso hacerlo esperar y con un solo movimiento lo tomo todo en su boca, lamió rápidamente a lo largo varias veces, los gemidos de Severus hacían que aumente su velocidad.

-Aaaah…..-Sintió ese liquido agridulce invadir su boca, sin otra opción, lo trago completamente intentando descifrar a que le hacia recordar ese sabor….Ah…ese polvito que venia que con el chupetín en forma de patitas (). Trepo sobre el cuerpo del hombre y mediante un beso, le dio a probar de su propio sabor a Severus. Este ultimo tomo el control, agarro ambos brazos de Harry y dio vuelta quedándose él arriba. Dio dos dedos a Harry para que lamiera, mientras el, con la otra mano, le acariciaba el miembro. Harry succiono esos dedos como si tuvieran el más rico sabor sobre la Tierra, sabia lo que venia a continuación, pero no estaba para nada asustado, amaba a esa persona, y estaba seguro que sus sentimientos eran recíprocos. Cuando sus dedos ya estaban bien mojados, metió uno bien despacio en ese preciado lugar virgen de Harry, lo movió con delicadeza, no quería hacerlo doler, y luego de un minuto, puso su segundo dedo en el mismo lugar, por unos segundos Harry expreso su incomodidad, pero al sentir estos moverse, empezó a suspirar y gemir. Sintió que el chico ya se encontraba dilatado, decidió que era tiempo de entrar, coloco su miembro en la entrada y con suma paciencia fue adentrándose en el estrecho pasaje, dejo pasar unos segundos, al igual que antes, y cuando vio que el dolor se convertía en placer, empezó a moverse, primero lento, los gemidos de Harry iban creciendo a medida que Severus aumentaba la velocidad en sus embestidas, sus cuerpos bañados en sudor, tanto por la temperatura corporal como por el extraño calor que invadía la sala, se fundían en una danza rítmica, los gemidos de ambos se mezclaban sonando al unísono, sus movimientos frenéticos llegaron a una velocidad que en cuestión de segundos hizo que ambos alcanzaran el éxtasis, Harry mojando el abdomen de Severus, y Severus llenando, para placer de Harry, su interior.

Severus salio delicadamente del cuerpo de Harry y se recostó a un costado, arrastrando con un brazo el cuerpo de su alumno.

-¿Estas bien?

-Claro…nunca estuve mejor, _Sev._ – Ante el diminutivo, el aludido, levanto una ceja en sorpresa.- ¿Qué? ¿Después de esto no pretenderás que te llame Profesor Snape?

-No, puedes llamarme amo si te gusta más.

-Ja ja ja, que gracioso, digno Slytherin.

-Te amo – La declaración tan repentina tomo desprevenido a Harry, jamás se hubiera imaginado que su profesor se lo diría tan de repente.-

-Yo también

-Pero a pesar de eso, la próxima vez NO me des un maldito afrodisíaco, si?

-¿Afrodisíaco?

-Si, por eso no me controle cuando te vi, ahora lo que no entiendo es como lograste entrar a mis habitaciones personales.

-Primero: NO te di un afrodisíaco, Segundo: recuerdas que tengo un elfo que me idolatra?

-Maldito elfo….espera ¿Como que no me diste un afrodisíaco? Entonces que era?

-Una poción para anular tu "poder" para detectar cuando una persona esconde algo.

-Entonces la Srta. Granger también estaba metida en esto, me extraña de esa muchacha…

-Todo sea por el Slash.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Nada, nada, podemos dormir un poco? Dentro de unas horas tenemos clases.

-Esta bien- Severus deposito tiernamente un beso en la frente de Harry, y agarrando una sabana, los tapo a ambos.

-Ah, una ultima cosa, vas a ayudarme con tu amigo Malfoy, y me refiero al mayor, y mi amigo Ron?

-¿Que?! Lucius y Weasley? Debes estar bromeando

-No…, mañana te cuento, ahora me muero de sueño…

-Esta bien, hasta mañana Harry

-Que duermas bien Sev.

FIN

Aclaracion: Con eso me refiero a un chupetín que venden acá en Argentina, no se si en otros países lo hagan, que viene en un sobre, y podes mojar el chupetín en ese polvito que explota en tu boca.

N/A: PERDOOOOOOOOOOOOON por la demora, lamento haber tardado tanto, algún día rescribiré el capitulo 1, que no me gusta para nada, pero por lo pronto acá esta el final.

Este capitulo va dedicado a Caliope/Seiya y a Maryam, de la orden severusiana, por aceptarme en su grupo, y como te habia dicho, acá esta terminado.

Besos a todas, espero les haya gustado.

PD: Perdon tambien por ese lemon de tan mala calidad, es que la inspiracion me abandono hace tiempo, y no piensa volver, me acusa de engañarla =P


End file.
